warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Fox
My first series, I hope. I don't know. Allegiances DarkClan Leader: Robinstar- Elderly brown she-cat with ginger patches. Deputy: Duskshadow- pale brown she-cat Medicine Cat: Blizzardtail- Old Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, Stardapple- Small tortiose-shell she-cat WARRIORS Mapleheart- brown she-cat Blueheart- Blue-grey tom with green eyes Nightshadow- Black tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, REDPAW- red-orange tom with black ears and green eyes Sandheart- Sandy brown she-cat with amber eyes Moonbright- white she-cat with blue eyes Leaftail (I know that this name was already used, but I made it before they put Leaftail in the books, and I've grown attached)- Black she-cat with a sandy brown tail Bushtail- black and brown tom with a bushed-up tail APPRENTICE, THORNPAW- Dark brown tom with blue eyes Coyotepelt- pale brown tom Marshstep- Dark brown tom Apprentice, Foxpaw- Ginger she-cat with a black tipped tail and ears Sparrowheart- Brown tabby tom Hawkflight- pale brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Snowberry- White she-cat with a brown splotch on her nose Smudgepelt- Black tom with brown and white patches Apprentice, Applepaw- sleek brown she-cat with darker stripes Skybird- pale brown tabby she-cat with grey paws and tail Thistleshade- brown and grey tabby tom Brambleheart- Brown tabby tom QUEENS Thrushstripe- Sandy brown she-cat with pale grey stripes down her back (Mother of Nightshadow's kits- Ravenkit, small black she-cat, and Hailkit- Fluffy grey tom with brown spots.) Shadowtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail and ears (Expecting Smudgepelts kits) Scatterleaf- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother of Blueheart's kits- Spottedkit, tortoiseshell she-cat, Russetkit, red tabby she-cat, and Mousekit, brown and grey tom) Elders Fallenoak- blue-grey tom with brown legs and feet Owlfeather- Brown she-cat Streamclan (ugh, 3 more clans to go ._.) Leader- Shadedstar- black she-cat with grey underbelly Apprentice, Minnowpaw- black she-cat Deputy- Cougarblaze- pale brown tom Medicine cat- Alderheart- elderly brown tom Apprentice, Sageleaf- Grey and white she-cat Warriors Featherdapple- silver she-cat with white splothes Muddyfur- shaggy brown tom Frostleaf- white she-cat Tigerfoot- black she-cat with orange feet Apprentice, Stormpaw- dark grey tom Featherwing- pale grey she-cat Sandclaw- Pale ginger tabby tom, brown tail Aprrentice, Strikepaw- black and brown tom (More StreamClan coming later!) ForestClan (thanks, wikia contributor!) Leader: Adderstar- Brown tabby tom Deputy: Blazewind- Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and tail Medicine Cat: Brooksplash- Dark grey tabby she-cat Apprentice, Crowpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes Prologue Blech. I'll write it later Chapter One: Foxpaw Foxpaw dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile. She looked at her mentor, Marshstep,. "Should I take some to the elders?" She asked Marshstep shook his dark brown head. "No, Redpaw already gave them food earlier. They should be full for a while. Get yourself something to eat and rest. We're going on the sunset patrol." Foxpaw nodded she grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. She brought it over in front of the apprentices den and started to eat it. She finished it quickly, and walked towards the apprentices den. Right when she reached the entrance of the den, her brother, Redpaw, shot out. Foxpaw and Redpaw looked identical, except for Foxpaw's black tail-tip. He bowled straight into her and she fell backwards. "Redpaw!" She hissed. "Why are you in such a rush!" Redpaw looked back at the apprentices den. Applepaw stormed out of the den, her pelt covered in burrs. She growled when she saw Redpaw. Redpaw jumped off of Foxpaw. "Sorry, I would really like to sit and chat, but I'm kind of busy." He dashed off. Applepaw dashed over to her. Her pelt was sticking up, with burrs in it. Foxpaw snickered. "What did he do this time, Applepaw?" She snorted. "Throw you into a bush?" Applepaw growled at her. "You think this is funny, don't you? He put burrs in my nest!" Foxpaw rolled her eyes. "Stop stating the obvious, Applepaw. It was funny!" Applepaw glared at her and ran off where Redpaw left. Foxpaw sighed. Mouse-brain. She'll never find Redpaw now. Her brother was one of the fastest cats in the Clan. Now I can finally get some rest. She padded into the apprentices den, curled up in her nest, and slept. Chapter Two: Redpaw Redpaw sprinted off as fast as he could while Foxpaw distracted Applepaw. As he weaved around the trees and shrubs, he noted that it was getting dark. I'd better get back soon. They'll get worried. Wen he felt like he was far enough away, he skidded to a stop. He was on one of the few hills that didn't have trees, and he could watch the sun set and the stars come out. In the distance, near the mountains, a wolf howled. He frowned. It seemed like it he howling was getting closer DarkClans territory every day. He shook his head. You're just being paranoid he thought to himself. The moon was rising, a glowing claw-mark in the star-filled sky. He turned around to walk back when he heard a shrill, long shriek. He froze. What was that? He sped off. When he burst into camp, there were murmurs from other cats as they gave each other meaningful glances. He walked over to Foxpaw. "What's going on? What was that shriek?" Foxpaw looked at him sorrowfully. "Look." She pointed her tail. He looked past it over to where Robinstar was hunched over something. Redpaw padded over and looked. He gasped when he saw what it was. Lying in front of him was the dead body of Applepaw. Redpaw stood there, shocked. "What? How did this happen?" Robinstar looked at him, eyes full of sorrow and grief. "Duskfur's patrol found the body near the StreamClan border. They brought it back moments ago." Redpaw nodded, but was still confused. How had she died? Who, or what had killed her? He looked closely at Applepaws body. She had scars and wounds all over her pelt, and bite marks that no cat could of left. "Do you now what did it?" Robinstar shook her head. "No, but it couldn't of been a rogue or a different Clan. It must of been something else." Redpaw nodded and dashed off. Foxpaw was outside of the apprentices den. She looked scared. "W-what happened?" She was shaking in fear. Redpaw shook his head. "Just Applepaw dying. We never liked her anyway." Foxpaw nodded, then shook her head. "I know I didn't like her, she wasn't too nice to us, but I didn't want her to die" Redpaw nodded in agreement. "But we don't want any cat to die, do we?" Yet they still do. It isn't our choice who dies a d who doesn't." Foxpaw just flicked her tail, got up, and walked into the den. Redpaw followed her. He got into his nest and fell asleep. Chapter Four: Redpaw Redpaw padded back into camp, a bird and a shrew in his mouth. It had been three moons since Applepaw had been killed, and still n one knew how it had happened. Foxpaw came in right behind him, a large rabbit in her jaws. She held her head high as she walked into the camp. When they put their prey down on the small fresh kill pile, Redaw noticed how even though it was Greenleaf, the fresh-kill pile was getting smaller and smaller with each passing day. Nightshadow walked over. "You two both passed your warrior assessments Ill tell Robinstar when she gets back" Redpaw nodded, excitement building up inside My warrior ceremony! '' he grabbed a shrew off of the fresh-kill pile and padded off to the apprentices clearing As he started to eat, Foxpaw came over with a mouse in her jaws She dropped it and ate it in quick bites "Warriors! Already!" She said when she was finished "I wonder when the ceremony will be?" Redpaw nodded "I can't wait!" Foxpaw got up "Well, Im going to go rest before sunset patrol See you later" she walked into the Apprentices Den Redpaw finished his shrew slowly, looking around Nightshadow and Marshstep stood outside of den Marshstep's tail flicked and Redpaw heard him say "When will her patrol come back?" Nightshadow shrugged "Maybe they found something" he walked away, over to Redpaw "Redpaw?" He said "What is it, Nightshadow?" Redaw mewed "I want you to go with Hawkflight and I to find the patrol that went out earlier" Redpaw looked up. "Me? Why me?" Nightshadow shrugged. "Think if it as an extra assessment. We're going to find them and see what could of happened to them that took them so long. "Okay. Who was on the patrol, anyway?" Redpaw asked. He hadn't seen the patrol leave. "Robinstar, Thistleshade, Moonbright, and Whitepaw." Nightshadow listed. "Come on, I'll get Hawkflight." He walked over to her, where she was sharing tongues with Scatterleaf. He mewed a few words to her and she sighed and got to her paws. Redpaw walked over to them. "Where did the patrol go?" "We don't knhow where they went for sure, but they were supposed to patrol the StreamClan border." Hawkflight mewed. Nightshadow nodded. "then lets get going." He walked out, Hawkflight right behind him, and Redpaw followed after her. As they walked in silence toward the StreamClan border, Redpaw heard a wolf howl. He shivered. Was he just imagining it, or was it even closer than before, the night Applepaw had been killed? He sighed. ''Stop it, Redpaw, you're just being paranoid! He thought to himself. They walked closer to the border, Redpaw smelled blood. He wrinkled his nose. Then they stumbled right in front of a ditch. He looked into it and gasped in surprise. They were wounded so badly it was hard to tell who they even were anymore, but Redpaw could tell that they were the cats that had been on patrol. Chapter 4: Foxpaw Foxpaw woke up to the sound of a wail of grief. She dashed out to see Nightshadow, Hawkflight, and Redpaw carry back three unrecognizable bodies of cats. Brambleheart let out another wail of grief. She walked over as the cats put down the bodies. Moonbright's body was scarred and bloody, and only a few patches of her fluffy white pelt remained. Brambleheart buried his muzzle into his dead mates fur. Redpaw set down a body. Whitepaw. Moonbright and Brambleheart's only daughter. Her fur was ripped out, leaving bleeding patches, and there were deep gashes across her throat. Nightshadow shook his head in grief. "We still have to bring back Robinstar. We couldn't find Thistleshade, we hope that he escaped." Foxpaw looked down at Moonbright and Whitepaw. Brambleheart lied down in between their bodies. "Escaped from what?" She whispered. Nightshadow sighed. "We don't know." Thrushflight came out of the nursery, her kits following behind. "Did you find-" Her voice trailed off as she saw Moonbright and Whitepaw. "Oh." She whispered Her kits, Ravenkit and Hailkit, were trailing behind, heads low. Ravenkit looked up. "Are they really... Dead?" She mewed. Thrushflight nodded. "Yes, they are." Ravenkit pressed against her mother. Foxpaw looked over to Nightshadow. He was walking out of camp, Hawkflight following. Redpaw padded over next to her. "I wonder what happened to them." Foxpaw shrugged. "Maybe Thistleshade will come back." "If he's still alive, that is." Redpaw said darkly Foxpaw nodded. A while later, Nightshadow and Hawkflight came back with Robinstar's body. She looked small and weak, scarred and bloody. Duskfur leaped up onto the HighBranch and called out, "Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath me." As the Clan gathered, Duskfur yowled. "Since Robinstar is now dead, I must go to the StarRock with Blizzardtail to receive my nine lives." Blizzardtail shook her head. The old she-cat stood up and walked over to Duskfur, where she whispered to the soon to be leader. Duskfur nodded. "Okay. Then I guess so." She turned to the Clan. "Blizzardtail has told me that she no longer wishes to be medicine cat. Blizzardtail, is it your wish to join the elders den?" Blizzardtail nodded. "It is, Duskfur." "Then we thank you for your service to the Clan as medicine cat, and may you have moons of rest." She nodded. "Thank you." Category:Taters Fanfictions